TMM Musical
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: It's your regular TMM romance fic but this time with a twist, the characters are singing. It's full of drama and rel commotion. will the pairings be Kishigo? or Michigo? or even Kish X OC. this story made possible by the cheese brains. we don't own TMM
1. TMM musical

**TMM Musical**

Kish and Ichigo sat on their picnic mat beneath a tree in the shadows at the park and shared a romantic meal. Everything is fine with this except for the fact Ichigo is still with Masaya. The heat is rising between the two aliens and suddenly they share a magical kiss. Their date was finally over but Ichigo felt a little gloomy.

"Ichigo, what's the matter? Are you okay? Do you want me to walk you home?" Kish queried.

"No thanks," Ichigo replied. She then sighed and said, "It's just Masaya, I like him but—"

"But what?" Kish asked.

"But I'm in love with you. It's very confusing, but I know what I have to do. I must tell Masaya my true feelings; then again, I must—"

"You must what?"

"Don't worry Kish," she replied. Kish kissed Ichigo on her cheek then left. Ichigo was confused; she didn't know what she should actually do. She likes both Kish and Masaya but just one more than the other. The thing is Ichigo doesn't really know her true feelings. On her way home, Ichigo just happened to spot Masaya. She tried to avoid him, but he just confronted her. What was she to do? She didn't want to tell Masaya about her unfaithfulness just yet, since she wasn't quite sure who she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Ichigo!" Masaya shouted as he ran towards her, "Ogenki desu ka (how are you)? Why are you walking home all alone?"

"Genki desu (I am fine). Anata wa?"

"Aikawarazu (Same as always)."

"So you're happy?"

"I'm not always happy, all the time."

"Name one time you were angry," Ichigo demanded to know since neither she nor anybody else has seen Masaya angry, and this could be a clue to the mystery of her heart.

"I can't, I don't recall ever being angry. But forget about me, you for one don't look joyful. What's bothering you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing; I just have a few things to figure out."

"Is it anything that I could help you with?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you at least want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you, I need some solitary time to think."

"Okay then, well, adiosu Momomiya-san," Masaya said before he hugged her and left. Ichigo arrived home and went directly to her room to think things through. She decided tell Moe and Miwa her decision about Masaya. She called them over and waited for them to arrive at her house. The two girls finally reached and went up to Ichigo's room.

"So what is the important thing that you had to tell us about you and Masaya?" Moe curiously asked.

"I want to break-up with him," Ichigo replied.

"What?!" Miwa shouted, "He is the best thing that ever happened to you. How could you do this?"

"I'm in love with somebody else."

"Who? Who could possibly steal your heart and make you want to destroy your precious relationship with Masaya?" Moe queried.

"Um…you don't know him. It's just that he seems better than Masaya, and he makes me a lot happier," Ichigo said.

"Come on, don't do this," Miwa suggested.

"I'm just listening to what my heart says," Ichigo stated.

"Is that really what your heart is telling you?" Moe questioned. That question left Ichigo questioning herself and thinking about both guys.

**Ichigo sings**

(Thinking of Masaya) **I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

(Moe and Miwa sing**) Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

(Thinking of Kish Ichigo sings)** Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

(Moe and Miwa sing**) Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why**

But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye

(Ichigo sings)** And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind**

(Moe sings)** Listen to your heart (**Miwa sings**- take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (Miwa sings- take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
**(Moe and Miwa sing)** I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh...**

(Moe sings)** Listen to your heart (**Miwa sings**- take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (**Miwa sings**- take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
**(Moe and Miwa sing)** I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

"I don't think that there's anything that we can do for you Ichigo, except tell you to listen to what your heart is telling you, otherwise, this is just something that you need to figure out on your own. Adiosu Ichigo," Moe said.

"Adiosu," Miwa added.

"Bye guys," Ichigo replied. After Moe and Miwa left, Ichigo wasn't quite sure if Kish is the one she truly wanted. She had to devise a plan, a way for Kish and Masaya to prove their love to her. She couldn't tell either one of them of her test of true love. It was final, whoever passes this test, will be Ichigo's…but how will she hide her affair that she's having behind his back? Ichigo was in a difficult situation that was getting more complicated as the days went by. The next day came and Ichigo had the ultimate test in place for Masaya. First she tested his jealously level by hugging every boy that walked by when Masaya was around. All he seemed to do was smile as always. He thought that Ichigo was being friendly when she wanted him to think that she was being 'friendly'. The second test was of Masaya's anger issues. Ichigo tried her best to distract Masaya during his kendo practice, the most important thing to him, but he didn't mind her calling him every minute to do something for her or even when she ran up to him and hugged him while he was in a battle (of course, Ichigo got thrown out, but Masaya wanted her to stay and not leave). Two passes that were supposed to be failures happened, and unless Kish passes all three of his tests, Ichigo would choose Masaya…then again, Masaya has one more test, and if he fails Kish would have a chance to be hers. Ichigo surely has her work cut out for her. Lastly, the third test of his love was how safe Ichigo was with him. She took this one to the limit. When he was in the same area as her, Ichigo climbed to the top of an extremely tall tree and jumped down. Without a doubt, Masaya caught her.

"Momomiya, why did you just do that?" He queried.

"Umm…I thought there was a cat stuck in the tree so I climbed up to help it, but there wasn't anything there, and…I lost my balance and fell into your arms," Ichigo lied.

"Oh! Well the next time you climb up a tree try your best to keep your footing," He said while smiling. Ichigo gave Masaya a hug and left him. She went to meet Kish at the park where they had their last date. Kish teleported himself and Ichigo to his planet where they were supposed to be having dinner without anybody knowing that they were together, when Ichigo decided to test Kish's love for her. Of course, Kish's test would be different from Masaya's. First, was the test of his patience. Ichigo put herself in a certain position with Kish, then they moved towards each other for a kiss, but Ichigo turned away, and her facial expression changed.

"What's the matter koneko-chan?"

"Nothing, I'm just not ready to kiss you."

"Okay…then I'll wait," Kish replied. Ichigo was surprised at his response. Kish usually does anything to get a kiss from her, but he waited this time.

"Kish why are you waiting? Normally you'd do anything to steal a kiss from me, but why not this time?"

"Because you're not ready, so I'm waiting. Wasn't that obvious?"

"Yes, it was." Ichigo's second test was Kish's jealousy and anger. Ichigo said some things that would surely push Kish's buttons, at least that's what she thought. "Kish, did you know that Masaya loves me more than he loves kendo?" Ichigo asked. She waited for a reply but got none. She continued saying, "And he also protects me from any danger or trouble that I may happen to get into." Still she got no reply. She went on, "And we spent the entire day together and had lots of fun with each other." Even with all her remarks about Masaya and herself, the silence from Kish remained. "Kish, is anything bothering you?" Ichigo asked, "Did I say something that may have gotten on your nerves?"

"No, there isn't anything that you've said that's gotten on my nerves," he calmly replied.

"Really! I mean nothing at all that I've said has gotten to you?"

"No. You know Ichigo it's almost like you're pushing me, like you're trying to get me annoyed or even angry with you."

"What? I would never do anything like that," she replied with a weak smile on her face.

"I'm sure. So why are you doing that?"

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You are trying to make me angry, but why?" Kish coolly questioned.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well let's look at the factors. You began to sweat a lot when I asked you if you were trying to agitate me, you tried not to look at me because if you did your smile would weaken and you would've eventually blurted out the truth."

'Curse my foot-in-mouth syndrome!' Ichigo thought. She then told Kish the truth. "Kish, remember when I was supposed to break-up with Masaya?"

"Yes, I do. What happened, you couldn't?"

"Yes!" Ichigo shouted, "But only because I wasn't sure which one of you I love more or which one of you loves me more, so I devised a plan."

"Which was?"

"It was to put you two to three tests each. Masaya passed all three of his, and yours is incomplete. You figured out my little plan so… I don't know."

"Why test me? Aren't I everything you've ever wanted?" Kish asked.

**Ichigo stands; takes a deep breath then begins to sing:**

**Ohhh  
You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
**(Kish then holds her hand but she pulls away and continues singing)

**But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love  
Ohhh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me **

**When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
Say Ok.  
**

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)

**  
Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer  
**

**When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)**

"Ichigo…I don't know what else you want me to do to prove how much I love. I'm sorry to say this but, your insecurities may be a problem."

"I'll try to figure everything out, it's just that…I'm not sure how to go about this."

"Just follow your heart, it'll lead you in the right direction," Kish advised.

"Kish, will you wait for me?"

**Kish begins singing:**

**Elliott Yamin Wait For You Lyrics**

**never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldnt give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?**

[Bridge  
So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

[Chorus  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

[Verse 2  
It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

**[Bridge  
Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough**

[Chorus  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

[Bridge  
So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afriad of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you (For you)  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do

[Chorus  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

"I'll be ready whenever you are. I think I should take you back to Earth now before people get worried," Kish said. He then teleported her to earth, kissed her on her cheek and said goodbye. Ichigo thought long and hard about what she should do. She didn't want to break Masaya's heart, because if she does her heart breaks as well, after all he was her first boyfriend whom she has dated for some years, and he loves her a lot, how could she destroy something that they worked so hard to build. Or will Ichigo choose to go with Kish, the extremely appealing green-haired alien whom she enjoys spending every moment with? She didn't see any reason to not go with him, he is everything that she's ever dreamed of. Then she finally came to a decision. While Ichigo laid on her bed thinking, things were'nt quite peechy for Kish either.

Kish's P.O.V.

'I really hope that Ichigo decides to come with me instead of that pinocchio, Masaya," Kish thought as he was about to get ready to take a rest after a long day. Kish took out a ring from a black velvet cloth that he kept with him always since he bought it. His thoughts continue, 'I am absolutely prepared to give Ichigo this token of my affection by giving her this—' he continued before Pai interuppted his thoughts.

"Master Kishu, there's someone extremely important here to see you, should I send her in?" Pai questioned.

"Seeing that she is important, you must send her in." Then a beautiful, slender brunette alien entered Kish's room.

"Kishu, remember me?" she asked.

"Not to my recollection, no I don't remember you," Kish said with a confused look on his face.

"It's me, Yoko Mori, your fiancé," she replied with a smile on her face.

**List of songs and artiste in the order they were sung: Roxette- Listen to your heart, Vanessa Hudgens- Say OK and Elliot Yamin- Wait for you. **

Kishigo says: WOW! what a cliffy!

Nadia says: wat's a cliffy?

Kishigo says: i don't really know how to explain it. It's kinda…um…wow. i seriously can't explain.

Nadia says: is it like an incomplete story?

Kishigo says: yeah, in a way.

Nadia says: wonder wats gonna happen next

Kishigo says: i wonder wat Kish's expression is going to be like

Kishigo says: i wonder wat he's gonna say

Nadia says: i wonder who Ichigo chooses

Kishigo says: hmm

Nadia says: i wonder if we're supposed to know the answers to those questions

Kishigo says: it's the author's job to know that, not us

Nadia says: aren't we the authors?

Kishigo says: oh yeah

Nadia says: then we're supposed to know the answers

Kishigo says: but i'm clueless

Nadia says: so am i…dum dumm dummmmmmmmmm!

Kishigo says: i tink I know wat's gonna happen next

Nadia says: wat? tell me woman, i mean child

Kishigo says: Muahahahahaha! (evil smile)


	2. TMM musical 2

**TMM Musical**

**Kishigo note: this chappie begins continuing Kish's convo. I hope you likey, plz R&R ;)**

"You're my what!?" Kish shouted, "You've got to be kidding me, I mean, I've never got engaged or proposed to anyone, yet! You can't possibly be my fiancé. This is all a prank right Pai?" Kish inquired.

"I think I should leave you two alone, to sort things out," Pai replied. Then it hit Kish, like…like…like, I don't know what like but it hit him. He realized that this was no joke, it was reality and he's supposed to be married to a person who he has no idea is, when his heart belongs to Ichigo, whom he has this to explain to.

"Kishu, you seriously have no clue who I am?" Yoko queried before spotting the engagement ring in Kish's hand. "Oh my goodness Kishu! You shouldn't have, actually you should've. DOMO ARIGATO! This is a gorgeous ring," she screamed as she took the ring from Kish and tried it on. "And all this time I was thinking that you didn't know me, but what you were actually doing was tricking me into thinking that, when you were actually going to surprise me with this engagement ring, that was so sweet of you," she excitedly screamed. "I'm sorry I spoiled the surprise, you forgive me?" Yoko asked with a sexy/sweet/innocent tone and expression.

"Well you see that wasn't for you," Kish replied. Yoko looked shocked but then she said, "Oh again with the tricks Kishu, you really are something aren't you?"

'She doesn't get it, what a fool. I'm supposed to be marrying that, impossible, but how could this be?' Kish thought. He then asked Yoko, "Ah, Yoko, since you are so excited about 'us', then why don't you bring me into the past, remind me how this all happened?"

"That's simple. When we were young, well I should say younger because we're still youths, our parents met and had a talk. You see the villages we come from were rivals so your parents being the king and queen at that time came to an agreement with my parents who happened to be of royalty themselves, and they arranged a marriage for the heirs to the thrones, hoping that by doing that the two villages would be at peace with each other. So that's when it all started. Umm… when we were fifteen we met, so we would see whom our future spouse shall be. I guess we got what we wanted, an attractive partner, don't you think so?"

"Yeah…you're rather beautiful," Kish sarcastically replied but Yoko failed to see the sarcasm. "I think we should be heading to bed now since it's getting late."

"Okay then. Um…oh yeah, tomorrow you are supposed to give me a tour of this wonderful palace and when you feel the time is right you must announce this royal engagement, got it?"

"Mm-hmm. Oyasuminasai Yoko," Kish said.

"Oyasuminasai… ooh, here's a kissy for my Kishy," Yoko said before she kissed Kish.

'Wow, I can't believe what just happened. How am I supposed to explain all of this to Ichigo? Wait a second…Yoko has Ichigo's engagement ring! This is all too much for me to handle, I still can't believe that I'm engaged…and the person isn't my koneko-chan. And now I'm guessing that I'm a liar seeing that I told Ichigo that I'll wait for her, but now it seems that she'll be the one doing the waiting. I hope she understands. I must figure out a way to get out of this mess,' Kish contemplated.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

The next day, Ichigo chose to tell Masaya everything, and what she'd wanted to do. He invited her to the amusement park, so Ichigo decided to tell him there. "Masaya—"

"Ichigo, I have some great news, I'm going to England to attend a university there," he joyfully said.

"That is great news, but—"

"And the better part is that I get to take you with me, please tell me that you'll come," he requested.

"Masaya, there's a problem."

"I know we haven't been spending much time together lately but we could work things out.

"Maybe we could but, it's just…I think I should tell you. I have a lot to say but I don't know how. I'm afraid you'd get angry."

"It's okay, you could tell me anything."

"In that case, Masaya I cheated on you, I am cheating on you. I've been having a secret affair for quite some time, gomen-nasai. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, it was too hard for me to do, but at least now you know. Please forgive me, accept my apology," Ichigo sweetly pleaded.

"How on earth could I forgive a two-timing slut?!"

"SLUT!?" Ichigo retorted. Without waiting for a response she continued, "I'm sure you're pissed—"

"Pissed? Yeah you bet I am. Actually it's more like exasperated!

"Fine, 'exasperated', but you don't have to take me back if you don't want to, I don't want to go back with you, all I did was ask for you're forgiveness, nothing more. So is it a Yes or a No?"

"How could you? I don't believe this, you're lying, right?"

"Does this look like my lying face to you?" Ichigo seriously replied.

"Then I guess it's over, but do you seriously think you'll be fine without me?"

"I think the real question is would you be fine without me?"

(Music starts playing) "How could I possibly be fine? When all this time I've been thinking that my relationship was going great, I find out that my girl has been with another guy all the time, I wonder if I'd be fine!" he retorted. "Ichigo…"

**Masaya begins singing:**

**You make me weep and wanna die**

**Just when you say we'd try**

**Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other**

**When I'm alone all by myself**

**You're out with someone else**

**Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other**

**You're tearin' me apart**

**Every day, every day **

**You're tearin' me apart**

**Oh what can I say?**

**You're tearin' me apart**

**It won't be long, yes, till you're alone**

**When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home**

'**Cause he's lovin' oo, he's touchin', he's squeezin' another**

**He's tearin' you apart**

**Every day, every day **

**He's tearin' you apart**

**Oh girl what can you say?**

'**Cause he's lovin', touchin', another**

**Now it's your turn, girl, to cry**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

"I don't feel like speaking to you now, go away Ichigo."

"So that's how you feel about me?" Ichigo asked while beginning to tear up, "After I apologized, you still hate me; you even think that my NEW guy is cheating on me? It's amazing how I thought that you were a nice guy."

"It's amazing how I thought that you were a faithful girl," Masaya shot back.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, okay, but does it doesn't mean that you have to hold it against me forever. If you are going to then… then I never want to see you again, so which is it?" she sobbed.

"I guess there's just one less person in my life, sayōnara Momomiya," Masaya said before walking out on her. Ichigo's theory was correct, her heart did break along with Masaya's, but she's a strong girl, and now that they're over she could have Kish all for herself, or at least that's what she thought.

Kish's P.O.V.

Kish decided to go down to earth and tell Ichigo everything that has happened, hoping that she'd understand. As he was about to teleport himself, Yoko popped up from nowhere.

"Kishy, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere so you could give me my tour of this beautiful palace."

'Damn, her again. I've got to get rid of her somehow,' Kish thought. He then spotted Tart walking down the hall. "Tart, come over here now!" Kish commanded.

"What is it?" Tart rudely asked.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your prince," Yoko said.

"It's okay Yoko. Tart, give Yoko a tour of the palace, please," Kish said.

"What? No way!" Tart exclaimed.

"The little midget has a point," Yoko added.

"Don't call me a midget!" Tart shouted.

'I can't take this any longer!' Kish thought. "Tart that wasn't a request it was a command. You are going to give Yoko a tour."

"But Kishy—"

"Don't Kishy me! I've got some important things to do right now; I can't give you a tour!" Kish retorted.

"Sorry Kishu," Yoko replied, very frightened though. Kish then left them and teleported when nobody was around.

"Is my Kishy always like that?" Yoko asked Tart.

"Does it matter?" Tart boorishly responded, "I could care less," he added disrespectfully.

"Listen to me you little midget boy, I am going to be you're queen soon, so you are going to learn how to respect me."

"I could care less right now, and don't call me a midget. Look it seems that you don't want me to give you this tour, and I definitely don't want to be here, so…" Tart said as he saw Pai, "Pai would give you the tour," Tart shouted for Pai to hear.

"Pai's going to do what?" Pai questioned.

"Mm-hmm! So I'll leave you two and go on with my life," Tart said as he scurried off.

"I guess you're better than that midget," Yoko stated.

General P.O.V.

Kish searched everywhere for Ichigo but she was nowhere to be found. He then noticed Masaya looking devastated and that gave Kish reason to believe that Ichigo chose himself.

'Judging from the direction Masaya was headed and by the condition he's in, he must be going the opposite direction of Ichigo,' Kish assumed. Kish's assumption was right; Masaya was headed in the opposite direction of Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Kish hollered.

"Kish? Kish! I'm so happy to see you!" she shouted. "Come let's go somewhere where there's no one but us."

"Okay, I think that's a great idea." He replied. Ichigo took Kish to the roof of a building. It had a beautiful scenery and it was quite peaceful, at least before they got there.

"Ichigo I have something to tell you," Kish said.

"Ooh me too. Let me say mine first, it's really short."

"Okay."

"I broke up with Masaya! At first I was sad but now I realize that I made the right decision. Now I'm all yours. So what do you have to say?" Ichigo excitedly asked.

"I don't know how to put this, but here it goes."

'Oh no, that's almost the exact thing I told Masaya before I broke his heart. Kish wouldn't do that to me, would he? I hope this isn't a Masaya and me remake.' Ichigo thought.

"Um…Ichigo…I'm engaged."

**Name of artiste and song used in this chp- Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'- Journey**

Nadia says: Again wit d cliffy's?

Kishigo says: hey, I like my cliffy's, it builds suspense

Nadia says: dats true

Kishigo says: and now, a Kishigo special: hey all u readers, hey all u readers, hey all u readers wud u listen to me! i just wrote a story, it's no ordinary story, it's a story filled wit Kishigo and…and…and…umm…WOW. and…and…stupidity!

Nadia says: WHAT?

Kishigo says: i watchin spongebob and it's d episode wit d jellyfish jelly in d krabby patties.

Nadia says: i love spongebob! anyways, I'm sure d stupidity is you.

Kishigo says: of course! How ya mean. wat else in this fic cud be stupid?

(Kishigo's sis joins convo)

Mo Mo says: stupid child

Kishigo says: dats wat my older sister always tells me

Mo Mo says: fool I am your sister

Kishigo says: OH!

Mo Mo says: damn stupid child

Nadia says: lol

Kishigo says: anyhow, back to u readers, we hope u likey and doh 4get to R&R. This story was made possible by readers like u, thank you.

Nadia says: where'd u get that line from now?

Kishigo says: PBS kids

Mo Mo says: I repeat, damn stupid child

Nadia says: nah horse

Kishigo says: wat? i was flipping through stations and i bounced up wit it. u ppl don't appreciate the great works that i create anymore

Mo Mo says: no we don't

Nadia says: i agree wit Mo

Kishigo says: (cry) Kimi ga kirai desu! That means I hate u in jap in case u didn't know…I mean u Nadia

Nadia says: and exactly wats dat supposed 2 mean?

Kishigo says: you're not exactly up 2 date wit Japanese. Now before Nadia gets uglier than she already is, I should remind u all that 5 reviews and no less 4 chp 3, but fell free 2 give more reviews. lol, but seriously feel free. Adiosu :)


	3. TMM Musical 3: messed up love

**TMM Musical**

Ichigo's jaw dropped with those words that came out Kish's mouth. She couldn't believe what she heard; to her it was a Masaya and her remake. The person who's doing the breaking up has someone else in their life while the person being broken up with was clueless.

"Kish, how could this be? And if you knew that you're engaged, then why try so hard to win my heart? Was it just to break it in the end?" Ichigo cried.

"It isn't like what you think, I don't even know her."

"That's what they all say," she bitterly replied while a strange rage built up within. "Kish…"

Ichigo begins to express her rage with a song:

**When you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way**

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Anot**her dollar's just another blow**

So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

"But Ichigo I love you more than anything. I'm telling the truth when I say I never knew that we were engaged, forgive me please," Kish pleaded.

"That's what they always say. Kish, you're not worthy of my forgiveness, or even to be speaking to me right now. I never want to see you again. Get out of my sight, now," she sobbed.

"Koneko-chan—"

"Sayōnara Kish," Ichigo said.

"Don't leave me Ichigo," Kish implored.

"I'm not the one doing the leaving, it's you. Now get out of my sight before I hurt you more than you hurt me."

"Ich—"

"Go! Stay away from me," Ichigo commanded.

"Fine, but just so you'll know, I'll be alright without you…"

**Kish begins singing…**

**I've been thinking 'bout the times you walked out on me  
There were moments I'd believe, you were there  
Do I miss you, or am I lying to myself again  
I do these things (it's all because of you)  
I keep holding on, but I'll try (try not to think of you)  
Love don't leave me lonely**

I'll be alright without you - there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself  
I'll be alright without you - oh, love's an empty face, I can't replace  
(you don't need it)

People wondrin' why we broke apart, the great pretender here I go again  
These things I do (it's all because of you)

**I'll keep holdin' on, but I'll try (try not to think of you)  
All I wanted was to hold you**

I'll be alright without you - there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself  
I'll be alright without you - love's an empty face, oh I've got to replace

I'll be alright without you - there'll be someone else, I keep tellin' myself  
I'll be alright without you - oh, love's an empty place  
I can still see your face (I'll be alright)

"I'll leave you now," Kish said. After he left, Ichigo sat on the floor crying for hours.

'Pull yourself together Ichigo, c'mon, you're a strong girl,' she thought. 'Yeah, I am strong, and I don't need Kish to survive, no I don't. I just feel totally guilty for what I did to Masaya. He must hate my guts now. I think I'll go home.' As Ichigo arrived home she received a letter from Masaya which was sent a couple a days earlier.

It read:

_Dear Momomiya-san,_

_We've been going out for quite some time and I'm ready to take things to another level. I should inform you that in a few days I would be leaving to attend a university in England, therefore I won't have the opportunity to be with you again, so I humbly invite to accompany me on my trip, as a result we would be able to continue our relationship. Please accept my offer and the plane ticket that is inside of the envelope, _

_Love always,_

_ Masaya._

'Aw, that was so sweet. Too bad I broke his heart and destroyed our relationship. I'm such an idiot. We could've been so happy together, but I blew it,' Ichigo sighed. 'But wait, it's not completely ruined. I have the ticket and an invitation, all I need is permission for my parents then all I have to do is leave. Yay!!!' Then Ichigo ran to her parents room and told them about England and Masaya (not the break-up though). Her mother had no problem, but daddy, dads always got to be the ones with the problem. She begged and begged and begged until her father finally gave in.

"Arigato, arigato, DOMO ARIGATO! I'm going to pack now, bye," Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo wait," Sakura shouted.

"Yes mom?"

"When is the flight?"

"According to the ticket, tomorrow at 4pm," Ichigo said as reading the ticket.

"I think I'll help you pack in order for you to get prepared quicker," Sakura replied.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as she continued running up the stairs.

The next day Ichigo went to the café to let Ryou and the others know what she's doing.

"Ryou, Keiichiro, you guys, I've got some big news," she slowly said.

"Well out with it already, I mean before we all die," Ryou teased.

"Ha ha, funny. Anyways, I'll be leaving Tokyo this afternoon."

"What! Ichigo I…I mean we need you," Ryou stated.

"But you have four other mews to help around," Ichigo replied.

"Actually we'll have three mews if you go," Ryou answered.

"Ichigo, Zakuro has been missing for two days and nobody knows where she is," Keiichiro added.

"I'm really sorry to hear that but I have some problems that I need to settle in England. I really wish I could stay but I must go. Gomen-nasai, Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo, if it is trouble that you're in then go, nobody's stopping you," Keiichiro said.

"Actually Ryou is," she said as he held her arm tightly, refusing to let go of her. "Ryou c'mon, let go of me. My flight is for four and I still have some things that need to be done."

"Fine, go if you wish," he said.

"Thank you. Bye guys, I'll see y'all some time soon, I promise," Ichigo said as she gave everybody a hug, except for Ryou, she kissed him on his cheek.

As soon as Ichigo walked out of the door Keiichiro told Ryou, "So you still got it for her."

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied.

Pai and Yoko's P.O.V. from tour

"Well this is the last room for the tour, your room," Pai said.

"Thanks for the tour Pai," Yoko said.

"You're welcome Yoko," he replied. "You've been quiet for the entire tour, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why ask?"

"Because you're usually all bubbly, and for the tour you've been quiet, as if you were thinking. Is it because Kish shouted at you?"

"What no! Never," she said as going back to bubbly self.

"You know, when you were contemplating just now, you reminded me of somebody, but I can't put my finger on whom."

"Maybe this would refresh you're memory," Yoko said before kissing him. "Remember now?"

"Yoko? It's you, from my childhood. We were torn apart by cruel fate."

"I know, my parents wanted me to marry Kish, but they knew it was you I truly loved, so they forbade me from ever seeing you again. I tried not to bring it up, but my feelings for you have never changed. Pai I love you," she said as she gave him a hug with her eyes full of tears, "but do you still love me?"

_At that precise moment Zakuro entered the room. She had gotten Tart to teleport her to their planet so she could see Pai. Tart had also shown her to the room where Pai would have been. Instantly Zakuro saw the long-haired brunette hugging Pai._

"Hello Pai," Zakuro said while standing in the doorway.

"Zakuro!" Pai shouted a bit startled.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend?" Zakuro asked.

"Oh…Yoko, this is Zakuro, Zakuro, this is Yoko, Kish's—"

"I'm Kish's soon to be ex-fiancé," Yoko stated. Pai then had a confused look on his face.

"Why's that?" Zakuro asked.

"I realized that I don't love him. Actually our whole marriage is a joke. You see it's an arranged marriage."

"Oh, so how are you gonna tell him?" Zakuro queried.

"Um... I'm not sure. But Pai's going to help me figure this whole thing out, right Pai?"

"Um…well—"

"Huh Pai, aren't you gonna help your lil damsel in distress friend?" Zakuro added.

"Oh I'm not his friend; actually he's the reason why I'm not in love with Kish. Well I never was in love with Kish, always Pai, ever since we were children," Yoko notified Zakuro.

"Really?! Interesting, but didn't Pai tell you he was already involved with someone?" Zakuro asked.

"Pai, are you seeing somebody now? Yoko queried.

"Well… actually… you see… hai. Previously I'm with Zakuro," he confessed.

"Oh, I see. Well I'll leave you to alone now. Bye," Yoko said.

"No, you stay. You two have been separated for quite some time so I guess I should leave you two alone, just to catch up. Sayonara Pai," Zakuro said. Before leaving the room Zakuro walked up to Pai and gave him a passionate kiss. As Zakuro left Yoko said, "Well she's such a nice girl." Then in her mind she said, 'leaving Pai alone with his childhood sweetheart, what an idiot.'

"So what do you want to talk about?" Pai asked. Yoko just laughed and pushed Pai onto the bed.

Ichigo already arrived in England and headed for Masaya's apartment. The girl at in the front didn't want her to go to Masaya's room, but when Ichigo showed her the note that Masaya sent her, she let her go in. When she reached his room, he wasn't there, so she decided to wait for him to return. When he did, he was stunned seeing her there sitting on his bed.

"Ichigo, why are you here? I thought you moved on and started a new life with your new boo," he said.

"Masaya, I realized that I made a BIG mistake leaving you. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that, but all I ask of you now is to have some understanding and accept my apology. Masaya I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. So would you forgive me and maybe even take me back?" she begged.

"HAHAHAHA! Good joke. You know I knew something like this would happen, you crawling back to me, well who's crying now?"

**Masaya began singing…**

**It's been a mystery,**

**And still I try to see why something good could hurt so bad**

**Caught on a one-way street,**

**The taste of bittersweet**

**Love will survive somehow, some way**

**One love feeds fire**

**One heart burns desire**

**I wonder who's cryin now**

**Two hearts born to run**

**Who'll be the lonely one**

**I wonder who's cryin now**

**So many stormy nights,**

**So many wrongs or rights**

**Neither could change their headstrong ways**

**And in a lover's rage,**

**They tore another page**

**The fightin' is worth the love they save…**

**One love feeds fire**

**One love burns desire**

**I wonder who's cryin now**

**Two hearts born to run**

**Who'll be the lonely one**

**I wonder who's cryin now**

**Only so many tears you can cry**

'**Til the heartache is over**

**And now you can say your love…**

…**Will never die**

**One love feeds fire**

**One love burns desire**

**I wonder who's cryin now**

**Two hearts born to run**

**Who'll be the lonely one**

**I wonder who's cryin now**

After he sang, Masaya broke out in tears then said, "Ichigo, I loved you more than anything. I even sent you a ticket to accompany me here in England, and what do you do? Break my heart into a million pieces. It hurt so bad, and still does, and seeing you here now doesn't help the pain."

"Masaya, I know how much I meant to you, and I know you still love me like before, but you're just hiding it. I know I was wrong, and it took long for me to say this, but Masaya, aishiteiru. Aishiteiru, aishiteiru, AISHITEIRU!" she yelled before shedding some tears. "I'm so sorry; I should've never done those things to you. How could I have been so stupid to hurt you in such a way? But we could put all of that aside and start anew. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"But why didn't you come before?" he asked.

"I don't know. And hai, I nuretta, but we could put that aside," she said. "I seriously should've come before, but I didn't, and I don't know why, I understand if you don't take me back, but you should know that I'll do anything for you, and…"

**Ichigo began singing…**

**I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come**

When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come 

_To be continued next chapter._

**List of songs and artiste: I don't love you: My Chemical Romance, I'll be alright without you: Journey, Who's crying now: Journey and Don't know why: Norah Jones**.

**Important Kishigo note: Dear all readers, my helper with writing this story (Nadia) has unfortunately hit her head extremely hard when she fell down the steps of her house (which is uncarpeted) and got a concussion, therefore she can't assist me with finishing the fic, so it's just would like to let you know that updates for any of my stories may be a while since I have a very tight schedule. Oh yeah, don't forget to review :)**


End file.
